Destroy the Sith We Must
by Gyotso
Summary: In a different line where Yoda decides that Darth Vader's power, influenced and empowered by the Dark Side may be too powerful even for him, he chooses to face the Sith Apprentice alone. Leaving Obi-Wan to face the Dark Lord of the Sith... Darth Sidious Rated M for mentions of murder and cruel death (ROTS) A 3-shot to decide what happens when the prophecy is finally fulfilled...
1. Splitting Up

**A short story of what I think would have happened had Revenge of the Sith gone a little differently. A 3-shot. Next chapter will feature the battle between Yoda and Darth Vader... the final chapter will be the battle between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Sidious!**

**...**

"Wait Master." Obi-Wan requested. The Grand Master of the Jedi heeded his request. "There is something I must know." The much younger jedi informed the older, moving towards the Security Hologram Control.

"If into the security recordings you go... only pain will you find."

"I must know the truth Master." Obi-Wan argued, activating the Hologram. What he saw made him cringe.

It was a Jedi... his own apprentice... Anakin Skywalker. Killing younglings...no hesitation, no pity.

"It can't be..." Obi-Wan pleaded with the force..

"You have done well, my new apprentice... now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire." The Emperor commanded.

Obi-Wan turned to see the elderly Jedi master looking down.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda told him, emphasizing his point by slamming his walking stick to the ground.

"Send me to kill the Emperor... I will not kill Anakin." Obi-Wan practically begged his master.

"To fight this Darth Sidious... strong enough you are not." Yoda said, turning.

"He's like my brother." Obi-Wan argued.

"Twisted by the dark side.. young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained... gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader." Yoda explained.

"Master, perhaps if we attack the Emperor together." Obi-Wan suggested. "Then we could defeat him."

"Suggest that alone, we stand less of a chance do you?" Yoda asked.

"Perhaps Master... but I know that I can't kill Anakin..."

Yoda sighed. "Destroy the Sith simultaneously we must... Time to destroy each, we have not." Yoda mused.

"Master, we must move swiftly."

Yoda didn't want to leave anything to chance.. the sensible choice was to send his young Jedi friend to confront his apprentice... but there was no telling how powerful Darth Vader had become in the time it since he turned, what if he was able to overpower Obi_Wan? Obi-Wan had many times proven himself a skilled duelist, and powerful Jedi Knight. He had faced the first Sith in a millennium after the death of his master, and emerged victorious. He had twice engaged Count Dooku, both walking away relatively unharmed. But above all he destroyed General Grievous... the droid that had personally stood up to 1 Jedi apprentice, 2 Jedi Knights, and 3 Jedi Masters (of the Jedi Council no less) and held his own... resulting in half of the Jedi dead. Obi-Wan had fought alone on Utapau.

"Powerful you have become Obi-Wan." Yoda said, finally. "A wise and powerful Jedi Knight, you are indeed. Know, if capable you are of defeating the Dark Lord of the Sith... I do not. A chance, we must not take." Yoda was silent again, putting himself in tune with the force... it would take great concentration to find Darth Vader. "Vader alone I will face. Defeat the Sith you must. Began with you it did, all those years ago on Naboo. The first of the Sith... now destroy the last you must." Yoda said, extending his hand to summon the Security Hologram.. He'd need it to convince Senator Amidala to aid him in his search.

"I won't fail you Master." Obi-Wan agreed.

As Yoda walked away he realized what he had been asking for... he was asking to fight the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy... maybe even more powerful than Yoda for all he knew. How could Obi-Wan hope to survive, let alone win this battle?

But Yoda was right. The prophecy was wrong... Anakin had failed to bring balance to the Force... _"A prophecy, that misread could have been." _As Obi-Wan walked out of the temple he contemplated the meaning his master had inferred. Misread... balance.

Everyone had assumed that balance meant eradicating the Sith. But what if the prophecy was more literal? As far as he knew, he and Master Yoda were all that remained of the Jedi Council, let alone the Order. He wondered what had happened to Master Fisto... or Master Windu... or the others that had not been involved with the Clones at the time of their betrayal.

He had not seen their bodies, but Obi-Wan assumed they were in the Council Chambers... waiting for the call that the fighting was finally over... only to receive a lightsaber in the back.

Balance meant equal... total good was not equality. Nor was total evil. All that remained was 2 to good and evil... A Master... and an apprentice... the prophecy was complete.

...

Yoda reached the former Queen of Naboo's quarters with ease.

"Master Yoda?" Padme looked at the old Jedi.

"A pleasure to see you it is, Senator." Yoda said, bowing. "Under better circumstances I wish it were."

"What brings you here?" Padme asked, not sure what could have brought the Jedi Master all this way.

"Betrayed the Jedi Order has been. Framed we were... The Sith, in control of the Republic are they now." Yoda explained.

"How?" Padme asked, not sure if she should believe the elderly Jedi.

"Tricked, young Skywalker was, into believing Master Windu was plotting against the Chancellor and the Senate."

"How could that be?" Padme asked, taken back.

"Conflict of beliefs inside him there was. Now, turned to evil he has."

"Not Anakin. He's a good person, he wouldn't turn evil."

"Fallen to the lure of the dark side by his own fear. Warned him, years ago I did." Yoda recalled. "Fear of losing someone close to him there was... leading to anger and distrust. Leading to him hating the Order... now, led him to suffering, it will." Yoda explained.

Padme still couldn't believe it. Anakin had risked his life again and again for the Republic... why would he turn against it?"

"Against the Republic, he believes he is not." Yoda explained, sensing her confusion. "Warped the truth, Darth Sidious has. Dominated the young Jedi's mind he has. Convinced he is, that plotting we were, to overthrow the Republic."

Padme couldn't decide... why would Anakin believe anything like that? But Yoda had mentioned his fear of losing someone... what if his nightmares pushed him to the dark side?

No... not Anakin.

"Seen a security hologram I have... after witnessing the destruction of the temple." Yoda mentioned drawing the Holo-Projector from his cloak and setting it on the table. "Killed many Jedi... he has."

Then it turned on.. Padme saw for herself... Anakin... her Ani... slashing, stabbing, hacking at the Jedi Knights who fought desperately and bravely to defeat the young Sith. Then it got worse... Several younglings attacked at one time Anakin stabbed one, slashed the other one across the chest and used the Force to choke the other one into death.

Padme gasped and cried.

"A great threat, Skywalker has become. Find him I must." Padme looked at the elderly Jedi. She didn't know what to do... do the right thing? She should... do what's best for the Republic... but maybe she could reason with Anakin... guide him back to the light...

"Gone, Anakin Skywalker is." Yoda explained. "Consumed by Darth Vader. Afraid I am, that capable of stopping him... no one is."


	2. The Final Stand

Padme boarded her ship with Yoda as her bodyguard. The plan was for Padme to attempt to talk Anakin out of his power-craze and come back to the light, if this plan failed Yoda would engage the sith.

Yoda anticipated Padme's failure and knew Darth Vader would not return as Anakin, but would more likely attempt to kill her, and the grand master of the jedi.

Vader sensed a powerful presence as the ship descended from the air, landing on the platform. From it came Padme with another passenger in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Vader demanded.

"I've been so worried about you." Padme told him. "Anakin, what have you been doing?" Padme pleaded.

"I am becoming more powerful so I can save you." Vader reasoned.

"At what cost?" Padme countered. "You're a good person don't do this."

"I won't lose you like I lost my mother." Vader recalled, having been just quick enough to hold her as she died and slow enough to not be able to help her with his power. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi ever. And I'm doing it for you, to protect you."

"I don't need your power, I need your love. Your help, we need to raise our child to be good."

There she said it, 'good'

"What have you been told?" Vader demanded.

"Master Yoda showed me what you did at the temple." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"The Jedi betrayed the Republic I eradicated the galaxy of them as they deserved." Vader spit out bitterly.

"The children?" Padme asked, tears in her eyes, incredulously."You killed younglings." She could barely get the word out. "That could have been our child."

"Well it wasn't our child!" Vader shouted. "They were all pawns in the Jedi's plot to destroy us they deserved their fate."

"They were children! And you killed them! Just like before..." Padme muttered, recalling the story he told her long ago of when he killed a camp of Tusken Raiders.

"You've betrayed me too. I've done all these things for you, and you are not even grateful!" Darth Vader reached out with the force and attempted to clench her throat when Yoda gripped the young Sith and threw him across the landing platform.

"Destroy another life, you will not. Betrayed you no one has, pity you I do not." Yoda informed him.

"I don't need your pity Yoda, I'm twice the Jedi you ever were." Vader said, igniting his lightsaber, ready to kill him as he had so many others.

"A jedi, you are not. A pawn of the sith you are now. Your final stand this is." Yoda ignited his own green blade and the 2 met in combat.

Green clashed with blue, Vader was a skilled duelist for his age but Yoda had a hand in training pretty much every Jedi the last millenia and was the best duelist in the Order.

Yoda and Vader held their blades in an offensive stance and Anakin reached out his human hand, hoping to spark the same power of the dark side Count Dooku had once used on him.

Yoda pushed him away with a tug of the force and he crashed into the wall behind him.

Yoda walked towards him cautiously but not enough, Darth Vader called upon the Dark Side to crush the ground on which Yoda stood mere moments before and let it sink before the eldest Jedi.

Yoda lost his lightsaber, but caught on to a nearby railing on the lowest level of the facility.

Vader sent out a barrage of force pushes and crushing force abilities but was unable to get Yoda to fall to his doom.

Vader let himself fall between the gap in the floor and stood before the old jedi who had recovered himself.

"Strong you have become." Yoda chided.

Vader ignited his blue blade and lunged at Yoda, who leaped into the air, spinning over Darth Vader and force pushing him hard enough to make his human hand lose hold of his weapon and the body tumbling in the air, breaking the rail and going over the edge.

"Over it is." Yoda said, before he could stop himself.

Yoda picked up the lightsaber and felt sickened by its past.

"Much anger in him."

A form jumped and landed on the bridge.

Vader glared at the hand that held his lightsaber.

Yoda ignited the blue blade and held it as a warning, uncomfortable with its size.

Vader's robot arm was smoldering and it held a small object with it.

The green blade sprang to life and Vader attacked once more. Quick blows were exchanged, Vader again tried to crush a hole but Yoda was swift and more driven to win than he had been just moments ago. The green Jedi backflipped and landed on the railing the side opposite of where Vader fell.

Vader snarled but it disappeared as Yoda began a counter attack by taking the entire walking panel off its support beams and crumpling it to the ground. The rails, having been built into the rocky terrain held their ground.

Vader leaped onto the surviving rail that bent under his weight.

Yoda moved easily, as his small feet with his practiced coordination easily walked the line towards Darth Vader.

"Want to kill you, I do not. But destroyed my home you have." Yoda chastised him.

Vader leaped to Yoda's side of the railing and they continued their duel.

Yoda managed to edge Vader up against the wall and left him with no way out.

Vader sensed Padme's presence near them and sensed he could use Yoda's compassion for all life-forms against him.

Padme was lifted into the air and began to grip her neck, trying to stop the invisible, intangible hand from choking her to death.

"Another life you will not take." Yoda attacked with power, using the force to shove Darth Vader hard enough into the wall so he would release Padme and lose his balance... which he did.

Vader fell a rough fall and broke nearly every bone in his body which slipped and began to tumble into the open lava.

Yoda sighed as the sith became engulfed in flame, pain, and agony.

He began his leap and would have reached safety had Darth Vader not had enough hatred and vengeance inside him to reach out one last time and pull Master Yoda to the same doom he left the dark apprentice.

Across the light-years Obi-Wan felt his master's light go out in the universe. He was the last of the Jedi.

He entered Chancellor Palpatine's office boldly to complete his master's final request.

To destroy the Sith.


	3. Light Versus Dark

"Master Kenobi." Emperor Palpatine said, nonplussed that the Jedi Master had survived the ambush on Utapau.

"Darth Sidious, I believe." Obi-Wan said, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt.

"You will not stop me." Darth Sidious jibed, a lightsaber appearing at the Sith Lord's side.

"You will pay for what you've done." Obi-Wan said, striving to keep a level head.

"I can feel your anger, young Jedi. Use it, strike me down with all of your hatred. As you did Darth Maul."

Obi Wan was taken aback by the bringing up of the sith apprentice he had bested all those years ago on Naboo. His anger had almost overtaken him then, his thirst to avenge his fallen master, he had always wondered if that was how he had emerged victorious.

Sidious pointed his hand out and an arc of blue sith lightning was sent towards the last Jedi.

In a second, his distraction was gone as he ignited his blue lightsaber to deflect the incoming lightning.

Sidious leaped over his desk and activated his own red blade.

The two met in heated combat, red mixing with blue, purple sparks emerging at each overlay of light.

Sidious force pushed Obi-Wan down the hall, into the area where Mace Windu had made his last stand.

"I slaughtered your masters like the animals they were, Kenobi. Fisto, Tinn, Koth, even Master Windu was dead when I was done with him."

The jedi used the force to lift a nearby chair and throw it at the approaching Sith Lord.

The Emperor used a barrage of Sith Lightning to disintegrate the chair, but it provided a momentary distraction that came in Obi-Wan's favor.

Using his full connection to the force he slammed the Dark Lord of the Sith into the wall nearest him.

Obi-Wan leaped to his adversary, lightsaber ready for battle.

A quick burst of lightning sent the blue saber across the room.

A sudden force push caused Palpatine to collide again with the wall behind him, sending his own sword clattering out of his hand.

Obi-Wan pulled the lightsaber to him, igniting the red blade and holding it in a defensive stance.

Another web of lightning met Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Knight was prepared for it, even expected it. The red blade blocked the lightning with as much efficiency as his personal saber did.

Another force pull and the blue saber that had finally come into view came flying across the room to his waiting hand.

With two lightsabers Obi-Wan's chances of victory went up and Palpatine knew it.

Palpatine put his two hands together leaving just enough space for a softball to fit in between. Arcs of electricity bounced between his spread out fingers and thumbs.

Obi-Wan approached slowly, one step at a time, the blades crossed in front of his chest.

With a loud scream, Palpatine unleashed a level of sith power not seen since the extinction of the sith over a thousand years ago. His hands spread out and wave upon wave of lethal black lightning cascaded around the room like ricocheting laser fire.

Obi-Wan swung his swords around like a crazy man, blocking each bolt that dared to near him.

Palpatine unleashed the same attack, weakening himself.

Obi-Wan was successful in blocking the lightning... for the most part.

One stray string of black lightning went straight for his gut sending him backward with such a force that the wall behind him crunched.

He dropped to his knees, both lightsabers falling to the ground beside him, blinded by pain and agony.

Palpatine attempted the attack once more, but to no avail. His powers had been severely depleted by this battle.

Instead, the Emperor force lifted Obi-Wan and threw him across the room into the farthest part of the room from his weapon.

Feeling much more confident in his power over the force than Obi-Wan's the ex-Chancellor proceeded to the ailing Jedi without picking up a weapon. For, the Dark side of the force was his ultimate weapon.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side." An arc of blue lightning crashed into Obi-Wan sending him back into the wall. "You will pay the price for your survival." Another blast, another crash.

Obi-Wan tried to stand up, to gain his ground.

He was thrown into the wall by the force and rendered completely immobile in a standing stance with his back against the wall.

"You will die." Palpatine snarled.

Another barrage of lightning ran into the body of the weakening Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt himself going, descending to the nether world. He had failed to destroy the Sith.

"Obi-Wan." A voice he had not heard in years spoke to him now.

'Qui-Gon.' Obi-Wan thought as pain overwhelmed him.

"You must not allow the Sith to win this war. You must defeat Darth Sidious or this universe will face unknown millenia ruled by the oppression of the Dark Side." Qui-Gon told him. "You must overpower him."

'How?' Obi-Wan pleaded with his old master.

"With the force as an ally." Yoda's voice called to him from beyond the grave.

"May the force be with you." Windu's voice also spoke to him.

"If there is any chance for the survival of the Jedi Order you must live and train future generations to guard peace and justice." Qui-Gon said finally, his voice leaving Obi-Wan's mind, but his presence was still there. As were all the Jedi killed for the Clone Wars... even Master Sifo-Dyas who had been killed long before the Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan fought to overcome a pain he no longer felt. He willed his hands to overtake the dark lord's control. He put his hands in front of him and for the first time in his life used the force to protect himself from sith lightning.

Sidious was shocked (bad pun) to see that the young jedi was powerful enough to block his strength, wishing he had picked up the red blade when he had the chance.

Obi-Wan moved closer to the Sith Master, putting their hands within reaching distance.

Darth Sidious glared at the Jedi as both were sent cratering into the walls behind them.

Palpatine flew farther, and as a result less of a crumble of the wall, but still painful. Only his proclivity in the dark side kept him alive.

Obi-Wan felt the full power of the force at his side. Even though he was in incredible pain he stood up to face his nemesis.

Palpatine extended his hand, Obi-Wan put his own up defensively, and watched as a sparkling hilt came to the Sith Lord's grip from the desk in the room.

A green blade was activated in Sidious's hand.

The two hurdled each other towards each other. Obi-Wan spinning to avoid the Dark Lord, using the force to retrieve both of the fallen lightsabers.

For the next several minutes red, blue, and green clashed.

Obi-Wan crossed his blades as Sidious brought his own down, blocking it with an X. The Jedi recognized the hilt as belonging to Jedi master Sae-See Tinn.

With all his strength Kenobi pulled the blades apart with such a force that the green blade went spiraling out the shattered window.

With both sabers on his left side, Obi-Wan struck down at an angle. Darth Sidious raised his hands up in defense and used the force to block the blades.

The force of the connection sent him flying out the window, plunging to his doom.

Obi-Wand deactivated the lightsabers, there was still hope in the universe.

A force warning told him to activate his lightsabers.

He did.

He spun around and blocked a barrage of Sith Lightning coming from a hovering Darth Sidious.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side."

"Hardly worth my time."

Obi-Wan saw one last chance, an infinitesimal glimmer of hope and possibility.

Obi-Wan, again, called on all the light side of the force left on Coruscant to aid him in this final attack. With both sabers active, he held out his hands and pulled, with unbelievable force, the Sith to him.

Sidious came straight to him from out of the sky, colliding with Obi-Wan's blue sword, and his own red lightsaber causing them to protrude from his back.

Another warning told him of an attack from outside.

Obi-Wan left the lightsabers on and leaped out of the way as a force activated green lightsaber flew in from behind the self-proclaimed Emperor and plunged itself through the dark lord of the Sith's ailing body.

Palpatine fell to his knees, his eyes staring without comprehension, his muscles shook violently once more and froze as he crashed to the cold office floor, bested by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

This time, it was truly over.

The Sith were destroyed.


End file.
